


To Where You Are

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a voice inside you that tells you what you should do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Where You Are

This is written in memory of the late Alan Rickman, his death has come as a shock to so many. For some he wasn’t just an Actor but a hero to so many, he certainly was to me and I’ll miss him terribly. I wanted to write something but not centered in a movie. I always loved his work with Emma Thompson and I always liked to think if they hadn’t been with other people that perhaps they’d have made a rather unique couple, they played together so well on screen. I’m posting here because I know ff.net doesn’t allow the use of the actors themselves. Purely fiction but I hope you enjoy. The song belongs entirely to the wonderful Josh Groban, I thought is suited my story xx  
…  
Emma/Alan  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
….  
The snow was falling as she pulled her long coat tightly around her frame; she shivered as she knelt down in front of the grave of her one true love. It had taken them so long to finally admit their feelings for one another, all those years of working together, so many memorable moments on the sets of movies. She let a tear slip when she remembered the moment he had taken her aside after shooting their last scene together on the movie Love Actually and told her of his feelings for her. She couldn’t remember how long she had stood in the spot in front of him, just staring in to his beautiful light brown eyes.   
“Emma…please talk to me and give me a sign to let me know you actually heard what I just told you.”  
“What…oh gosh I’m sorry, no I…of course I heard you. I just, I’m surprised is all.”  
“You are…really.” The shock in his voice was obvious.  
“I know we’re both single again but I…I just never thought you saw me that way.”  
“Emma, I’ve always thought you were one of the most beautiful and enchanting women I’ve ever known, you’re a joy to work with…I love to be in your company.”  
“Well you certainly know how to sweep a woman off her feet don’t you? Not that that should come as a surprise.”  
“I’ve been on my own for nearly two years and I know you and Greg have only been divorced a year and I did think about not telling you but…working together again, being here with you day after day, how could I not tell you.”  
Emma smiled softly at him as he leaned in, the kiss was gentle, soft upon her lips as she felt his arm wrap delicately around her perfectly trimmed waist. Her hand came up as he pulled back, grazing the side of his face as she smiled at him.  
“You’ve really cheered me up today, do you know that? I was so sad about today; I’ve had such fun working on this film with you. I know we don’t see one another as much as we’d like, too busy with work but now…”  
“We could make this work you know, if it were something we both wanted?”  
The uncertainty in his voice as he asked her the question, the small hint of fear that crossed his face as he waited for her to say something, she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.  
“Well I’m glad you find this so amusing.” He said, his voice deep.  
“Oh darling, I’m sorry. Of course I want this, us…you. There’s just so much to think about. Gaia…Greg and what about Rima?”  
“She’s moved on, so has Greg I believe.”  
“Well yes he has.”  
“Emma…what is it, what’s really bothering you about this, please…be honest with me.”  
Emma took a seat as Alan came and joined her, his hand covering hers as she spoke.  
“We’re not every day people you and I…the press. There’s no use pretending it won’t happen.”  
“I’m not denying there will be things written about us.”  
“We’re private people, that’s why we’re such good friends. I can’t stand gossip. I don’t want people coming up to my daughter in the street and asking her if it’s true mummy’s dating her co star.”  
Alan smiled, despite himself as she gave him an annoyed look.  
“Oh well I’m glad I can amuse you.”  
“Emma, you can’t hide every little thing from the press. We are who we are, we chose this life and we knew the pros and cons when we entered in to this industry.”  
“I know but Gaia…she’s only 4 years old.”  
“Exactly, she’ll forget about all the press coverage and of course we’d protect her from it as much as we can.”  
“Talking of Gaia, are you ready for that. You never had children with Rima, you’d be entering in to a ready made family. Are you prepared for that, to have a child in your life?”  
“You act as though I’ve never spent time with her before.”  
“Spending some time with her and being there 24/7, helping to raise her is two completely different things and I…”  
“Emma stop, I’m not a fool. I know what it takes and I’m ready to do that for us…for you.”  
Alan moved his arm to come around her shoulders, bringing her close to him as she laid her head on his chest, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.” He whispered.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave  
…  
To say that life had changed dramatically for her when she decided to give them a chance was an understatement. It had been hard, the press had for the most part been good to them, minus a few freelance reporters who liked nothing more than to stir up trouble unnecessarily. The support they’d received from fans and friends had been the best they could have hoped for. As she kneeled in front of his grave she allowed herself to smile as she thought back on their time together. Friends for over 30 years and only a couple for 12 years, for that she was happy.  
“Mum, it’s getting really cold. Maybe we should think about heading back to the car. Layla’s getting cold.”  
Emma turned to see her beautiful 16 year old daughter Gaia standing behind her, hand in hand with her sister. Emma let tears roll down her cheeks as she gestured to Gaia to come over. Walking over to her mother, Emma took Layla’s hand as she brought her small arms around her mother.  
“Why are you crying mummy?”  
“Oh darling.” She sniffed. “I just miss you father, that’s all.”  
“He’s not coming back is he?”  
“No darling he’s not.”  
“I miss him mummy.”  
“I know my love, we all do.”  
Emma looked up at Gaia who had silent tears streaming down her face.  
“Gaia…come here.”  
Gaia did as she was asked, and kneeled down on the other side of her mother. Emma kissed each child before returning her eyes to the headstone in front of her. The grave of the man she would love unconditionally forever.  
….  
Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman  
1946 – 2016  
Always.  
….  
Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
\- Fin


End file.
